Benimaru (Light Novel)
|-|Light Novel= |-|Anime= Summary Benimaru is one of the six Kijin who were named by Rimuru. He is the brother of Shuna. In the Ogre Tribe he was the son and heir of the Tribe's Chief until it was destroyed by the Orc forces. He now serves as Rimuru's Samurai General, responsible for running military affairs of the Jura-Tempest Federation. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''High 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Benimaru, Young Master of the Ogre Tribe, Samurai General of the Jura-Tempest Federation, Oni Lord Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: KijinFierce People Tribe, OniFair Oni |-|Kijin= - Resistances=Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Empathic Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2) (On a scale of 200,000, Scaling to Geld II who is the only one among the Orcs to still have "clear eyes" and the only Orc was sane and not affected by Demon Lord Geld's Unique Skill "Starved" during the Orc Lord arc), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion, which causes targets to run away, induce confusion, faint and soil themselves. Even basic users can use this on a scale of 210 people), Death Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (As a monster above A-rank, Benimaru can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans) }} |-|Oni= - Resistances='Power and Abilities:' Same as before plus Resistance to Physical Damage (with Resist Melee Attack), Mind Manipulation (Has a resistance to psychic attacks), Power Nullification (Charybdis's Magic interference didn't work on him), Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require a strong soul in order to possess them), Empathic Manipulation (Comparable to Rimuru who resisted Gazel's Heroic Aura, making those with weak resistance submit to him or view him in a positive light), Paralysis Inducement (Comparable to Rimuru who resisted Gazel's Heroic Aura, which is a higher-level version of Coercion that ignores resistance to paralysis because it's actively maintained and if the Aura Restraint is gone, the restraint effect will be gone too), Holy Manipulation (with Resist Holy Attacks), Death Manipulation (with Resist Spiritual Attack, it gives resistance from attacks to the spiritual bodies. Spiritual bodies is one of the layer covering the soul and those who can hit the spiritual bodies directly are able to kill people directly since it forms their internal force), Corrosion Inducement, Heat Manipulation, Pain Manipulation (with Cancel Pain), Poisons, Disease Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (with Resist Ailments), Elemental Manipulation (with Resist Natural Elements) }} Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Superior to Hakurou) | At least Large Mountain level (Superior to before, is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld. One shotted Charybdhis) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Shizue, superior to Hakuro who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) | at least Relativistic '''(Superior to before), '''Massively FTL+ perception speed with Mind Accelerate (Comparable to Rimuru who can accelerate his perception speed by a million times with Mind Accelerate) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Benimaru was trained by Hakurou who is a master swordsman who has been alive for 300 years. While Benimaru admits to be lacking in terms of domestic issues, he is very confident in regards to military matters. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unique Skills *'Born Leader:' A unique skill specialized in controlling one’s power output. His power will not go out of control no matter how much strength he puts into it. The secret lies within 「Prediction Analysis」, an ability which can completely analyze the flow of one’s strength and remove inefficiencies from it. Not only is it a great skill for personal combat, it is also useful in leading army. By treating the army’s movements as a flow of power, it can act as something similar to a predicting skill to determine the outcome of a situation. As soon as our army is in disadvantage, he can motion the army to alter the attack plan. **'Mind Accelerate:' Lets Benimaru extend his rate of thinking by up to a million times. **'Thought Communication:' A higher-level version of Telepathy, letting the user build links and talk with multiple people at once. Remains effective across a range of about one kilometer. Extra Skills *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Sense Heat Source:' Identifies any heat reactions in the local area. Not affected by any concealing effects. *'Multilayer Barrier:' Creates a Barrier, consisting of several thin layers of Ranged Barrier, with each layer having one of the tolerance-type Skill effects each and unless deliberately strengthened by magicules, the energy consumption is less than Benimaru's natural magicule recovery rate, allowing him to have Multilayer Barrier permanently active. If broken it gets recreated immediately. *'Spatial Motion:' Allows the user to be able to transport himself to a place he has visited before. *'Hell Flare:' An original skill which is a combination of his extra skills: Control Flame, Dark Flame, and Ranged Barrier. Combining those with his own mystical skills led to this creation, an original skill exclusive to himself. It creates a 300ft dome which incinerates anything within it. He can only maintain the technique at its peak temperature for about 2 seconds, but that is more than enough to grill any enemies who don't possess some sort of fire resistance. *'Dark Flame:' Enables the user to create dark flames which can stop regeneration. Can be freely controlled and even shot like bullets at enemies with temperatures surpassing 1400°C. *'Haki:' A Skill that enhances a magic-based creature's Monster Aura. Causes the target to fear, confusion and fall asleep. *'Steel Strength:' Enhances muscular strength when used. *'Ranged Barrier:' Creates a Barrier strong enough to withstand a Water Blade by itself. When infused with a fire- or heat-based tolerance, it becomes able to seal thermal energy within with a maximum range of 100 meters, and prevents any from leaking. Magic *'Battlewill:' Transforms the Aura of the user into Fighting Spirit, which enhances the user's physical form. This enhancement is independent from Skills-based enhancements, so Skill-based enhancements can be used alongside Battlewill. **'Airflight:' One of the kijins’ Battlewill arts, powered by the user’s magical aura. It provides basically the same benefits as regular flight magic. Tolerance * Resist Poison: Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to poison-types of attacks. *'Resist Spiritual Attack:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to any types of spiritual attacks that damage the spirit body. Imbued into Absolute Defense or a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Cancel Natural Elements: '''Tolerance-type Skill that grants very strong resistance to any types of natural phenomena, e.g. lightning, regardless whether or not they are caused by magic or physics. Imbued into Absolute Defense or a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Resist Holy and Demonic Attack:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to any types of attacks that are based on magicpower or the holy attribute. Imbued into Absolute Defense or a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Cancel Physical Attack:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants very strong resistance to any types of physical attacks. Imbued into Absolute Defense or a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Cancel Abnormal Condition:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants very strong resistance to any types of abnormal condition. Imbued into Absolute Defense or a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Cancel Pain:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants immunity to physical pain sensation. Gallery benimaru stats.png|Oni Stats '''Key:' Kijin | Oni Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users